ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Luctor "Lux" Bushido
"Simmonne:I'm surprised you can see with all that wrapped around your face?" '' ''"Luctor:And no wonder you have no boyfriend yet......"So, yeah, that's no good.You have to have more naughty thoughts!.Just saying!" Personality Luctor is the young SeeD who teaches Swordsmanship to the students with great care and expectations.Despite not being a pure swordsman himself, it his heart that is of a true warrior. Calm and collected, ussually funny and makes perverted jokes,but will have a short fuse on ocassions.Usually caring for people, but once angered he will have a dark humour.He likes girls with big boobs.He will always be the hero who is late,yet lovable,In short,Carefree,but not an idiot.Luctor is one will be always late no matter what,he's a lazy bum who loves to drink.Contradiction is, he's a hard worker when it comes to work,he just doesnt like to be like a machine,but enjoy life.Lux is in fact a loner, craving to be accepted, and is actually a very mature person, but covers the sorrow and maturity before a happy-go-lucky cheerful demeanor. Character History Luctor was born in Timber, his family owned the local pub, despite his parents had a double life as Info-gatherer for the known anti-G group, "Forest Fox". His father was a decent and happy man, telling straightforwarded lines to his son,like "A Man must always walk straight and not from the sides!" which ended up having a huge impact on him. As for his mother,it was her who taught him to be loving and caring,and to be always smiling,even when he's not happy,for the sake of others. In his early childhood, he made a weird friend, the son of the leader "Timber Owls", Yuge.They were good friends,but once Yuge left Timber, Luctor was all but left alone.But smiled still, doing his ussual chores and all that. He grew up in reading books about SeeD and Sorceresses, and grew the idea of becoming a SeeD and a hero along the way.He would always despise people who bullied others,as he was bullied frequently,so as hewas growing up, he would always step up for the weak, even though he would be late most of the time. Soon, when he was a teen, not having one real friend,he placed his interest in the female body,quite alot.And alas,for he was picking on every girl,his father sent him to Balamb Garden,which ofcourse loved to do so! Where over the course of four years he experienced ups and downs of academy life, the joys of guy buddies. the sting of failure. the triumph of victory upon defeating a difficult challenge. and the sting defeat of being hit in the face by many a girl for many a flipped skirt, he was doing well in his grades,almost top.And he would frequently chase after girls past the curfew,having proiblems with the Disciplanary Comitee--but was he never caught.While he was jokeful about most things in his life he took martrial arts and swordsmanship very seriously and went through his exams with flair and style to match his skill. The fire cavern was by no means as easy for him as any other candidate at the time but he marched through it with an iron spirit and came out victorious....as well with a red slap mark from his instructor for trying to tango with her inside the cavern. his other exams went about as well, the written, not much could be said, he gave it his best shot and crammed like mad. and for the final he drove it home out of the park with his comrades in arms to defeat a seven story tall bug-like creature that was attacking balamb town. After that,he returned to Timber for a few days,only to tell to his father about his deeds,only to arrive in the time for hisn father's funeral.He was left with a shock,as he learnt that his father died with honor,protecting Forest Fox's secrecy.It was the first and last time he cried,and swore to find his father's killer,without abandoning his dreams,aswell as fathers.He inherited Timber Pub after him. A New Chapter Unsealed (RP story) Luctor have arrived to Garden after a mission in the Trabian region, as he was called back from the Head Instructor to teach Sword Combat to the kids.The first person he meets was Ekiri Tsen and therefore, he was grown attached to her despite she was a complete bum.Days passed and Luctor passed well by teaching the kids with fun and creative ideas, even though, most of the time, kids were heavily injured much to Luctor's guilt. Soon, he became friends with another Instructor, Jerad Taigo, who these two are incredibly alike.These two are frequently seen together, mostly when Luctor bugs the poor Jerad about his bald head.He was also met with Ekiri to take her out for food,often lecturing her, much to her own fearA day, he met Ashalia Ravenshaw Another Instructor, and Yuge Oshiro,both close to her.Also, it is unrevealed that Yuge is Luctor's childhood friend. Somedays later, A friend of Ekiri, Maybel Kessler was abducted by an Galbadian Officer and mostly, Ekiri was devastated.Luctor understood that and wanted to chher her up;However he didnt calculate how Ekiri was;and said something that upset him;To change sex, because shes so manly and flat chested.That annoyed him and groped her chest out of pure impulsion saying "God made you like that, and so shall you remain like that! " Luctor believes in Nature afterall. That was a grave mistake, as he provoked the dislike of many a people,like Ash,Yuge,and even Kayo, yuge's mom.Kayo fought Luctor, more like beat him, since Lu didnt fight back. He's also close to a weird girl, called Torri who is also close to Jerad. However, Luctor was the one who found Maybel unscathed by the docks,alone and soaking wet; He gave her money and shelter before anyone else and returned her to Garden, to Safety. Going fast forward in time, Luctor acquired an assistant for his Classes, Disciplnary Comitee Member, Simmonne Delanuey.These two never got along,as they frequently pranked each other,and with Lux paying her back by punishing him further.Same day, two disguised Galbadians put on fire the tent in the town,and the bar/cafe.The first to arrive were the Swordsmanship Duet.However, they got away in the end,and Luctor had an micro panic attack about fire and flames Lately, Galbadians atatcked Balamb Town with Soldiers and Mechas.Luctor defeated soldiers easily, but Torri was downed by the time he got to her aid. Finally, Jerad, Him,and Ashalia took down the remaining forces..Thus... a Mecha attacked and Luctor was intimitated by how useless he was against it.For the very next days, he returned back to Timber only to find himself.Lastly, He and Simmonne got in warmer waters, as they sparred each other.The first time,Luctor only messed with her, by tango dancing her.But Ekiri didnt like it,and aimlessly blasted a lightning bolt;and was aimed at Simmonne.Luctor protected here, but the bolt fried his hair and left black marks on his face.Humiliated, he forfeited the fight.Even though, he was proud Simmonne was ok..The very next day, Luctor and Simmonne were engaged in a serious fight.Even though Luctor overpowered her easily, but Simmonne managed to pin him down and gain his respect. However, there was an awful long stare between them.Now, Luctor is enjoying his training, hoping peace will remain! Relationships Ekiri Tsen :This -literal- tiny SeeD is the person who can be considered the closest to Luctor.Even from Day 01 of his instuctorship, Luctor and Ekiri tagged along well,atleast from Lux's side.He teases her many a times,treating her like a kid and calling her "beansprout" but in fact he's tryuing to make her smile,forget about sadness and troubles of life.So he tries to preach her like a priest,or scold at her like a father.These two frequently get involved in many comical situations... Yuge Oshiro : Not much can be said about Yuge as of now. But that they were best friends back in Timber, in early childhood.But as soon as they were separated, both forgot about each other.Years later,both SeeDs in Garden...Who knows, past may be relived Jerad Taigo : The Instructor who is his 'brother'.They are tagging well unlike most people do with Luctor.However, the poor Instructor is frequently falling victim of Luctor's goblin mocking and tricking.Thus, these two are still best friends.Perhaps, Jerad is his only best friend.Even if they are two idiots, they are two idiots together. Victoria Sinnlos:A weird SeeD he is shown to mock and even lecture her around.At first,He met her during Jerad's first lesson and was put against her...and saw something he shouldn't.. he seemed to like her more than just friends, but that feeling soon faded and now considers her just a good friend and fellow SeeD.Even if she doesnt like him, he will protect her from danger's harm, cause Luctor is that kind of man. He sometimes treats her the same way he treats Ekiri. Simmonne Delanuey: The young student from Esthar and an Disciplanary Committee member. At first, Luctor didn't like her, and when she bad mouthed her, he was simply going to let it pass but Simmonne thought she should be punished.Hence, she became his assistant and even then, they didn't tag along. They're frequently fighting,either Luctor mocking her, or Simmonne being stubborn.Lately though, they have been more friendly with each other after sparring each other and gained the respect of each other.Luctor wants to get to know her better,but he doesn't know if he can do it. Quotes #''If you do not GO after what you want, you'll never have it.If you never ask, you'll always be given the NO....If you do not step forward...You'll be always the same, stationed and miserable person.(To Instructor Taigo)'' #'"Err...Luctor..." "ya..." "You know you are bleeding, right?" "Wow,ye guys are slow."' #''"The only home that a man should ever need is within his heart.." "Geez, talk about being snobby."'' #''"War is sorrowful. The flames of war burn away life and dreams and bonds, leaving behind countless sorrows. So sorrow gives birth to tragedy. And tragedy gives birth to devils, doesnt it?" (To Ekiri)'' Extra/Keepsakes *'Timber Pub' is his own home and his father's greatest treasure.The memmorries flooding from that place are of uncountable ammounts.He regularly visits Timber to maintain his father's business and carry on his legacy. *'Silver Gauntlets': His melee and close quarters weapon ever since his childhood.Living in Timber,facing the many a asskicking from damsel's fathers, fighting off monsters--They have never let him down.He loves them so, so he wears the almost all of the time. *Luctor loves food.He will literatelly dash away for the famous Garden' hotdogs, but not only for himself--as he is seen ordering food even for the people he cares,despite they never ask. *Luctor is an exceptional cooker. Living alone for so many years and a pub to maintain alone, he had to learn how to cook to learn how to survive. *'A Ladies Man'. The title says it all. *Luctor is an insomniac. He is overflowing with energy and so he rarely sleeps.Is it just that though? He ussually hangs by the harbor or by the cafe whenever he is bound to stay sleepless. thumb|300px|right|Luctor's Fist Fight theme.Also when he's using his ultimate fist technique; God Fist. thumb|right|250px|When Lux is fighting seriously and calling upon Holy's divine power. thumb|left|260px|Lux teaching Garden Students : thumb||